National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For Denzal! Zack is having trouble finding his chocobo and hears that a certain silver haired General may know where he is... Rated M to be safe!


**A/N: This is for raffle winner, Denzal! This takes place during Crisis Core, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I no owns FFVII!**

**Warning(s): Implied sexual content and terms. For example…the 'carrot' mentioned in this fic is not a regular carrot…nor is a cucumber…Hahaha! I think it's pretty obvious what I'm hinting at…**

**Pairing: Hehehe…**

* * *

_**National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day**_

Zack woke up early one morning and climbed out of bed. He yawned and stretched as he went to go and look at the calendar he had on his wall. When he glanced at today's date, he sleep drained from his eyes and he instantly perked up. Today was one of the holidays he's been waiting for: National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day! Unlike a lot of people he knew, Zack celebrated every single holiday, no matter what was going on in the world. Not even the battles against the Genesis clones could keep him from celebrating today, and he knew just how he would celebrate it… With his grand scheme in mind, Zack quickly rushed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Once he was fully ready to go, he grabbed his buster sword for just in case purposes, and headed out of his room and into the elevator and hit the button that he knew was the cadet floor. Why was he going there? Because there was a certain cadet that he claimed as his chocobo. Oh, his chocobo was so beautiful and so young! He was still amazed that no one had staked a claim on him before he did! But his chocobo was also a strange one… He never accepted his carrot and _all_ chocobos _love_ carrots! Every time he went to offer his carrot, his chocobo would blush and then run off saying that he had to be somewhere else…but not today! What better way was there to show his chocobo what it was like to be a SOLIDER before giving him his carrot? Zack will finally give his chocobo his carrot…as soon as he finds him.

* * *

Zack exited the cadet floor with a frown on his face. His chocobo wasn't there! Zack couldn't understand why…his chocobo told him yesterday that he had the day off so he should've been there. As Zack was walking out of the elevator, he saw his good friend Kunsel standing in the hallway and Zack smiled excitedly before running up to him.

"Hey, have you seen my chocobo around?"

"You're chocobo…?"

"Yeah, you know, the one I've been telling you about?"

"What the hell are you – Ohh! _That_ chocobo… Nope I haven't seen him. Maybe you should check with the general…"

"Eh, maybe later. I'll check around more before I go to him."

"Okay. By the way, Happy National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day!"

"Thanks! You too!"

* * *

Zack frowned again when he couldn't find his chocobo on LOVELESS Avenue. What the hell! Where was he! Zack sat on the fountain before he noticed that someone was standing in front of him. He looked up to see that it was Reno.

"Yo, what's got you bummed? It's National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day! I thought that you'd be out celebrating it with that one chocobo you're trying to catch!"

"I already caught him!"

"If he's running away from the carrot you're offering him, then he's not caught! He's still a wild chocobo, bro."

"Shut up, Reno!"

"Eh, oh well. Maybe you should try that general of yours. He might know where he is…"

Zack blinked in shock. Reno was the second person to say that to him. Maybe it was a sign…

"Nah, I'll see him later."

"Suit yourself. I gotta go cuz I have a nice, juicy cucumber waiting for me!" Reno grinned and ran off before Zack could question him as to why he said cucumber instead of carrot. Shrugging it off, Zack got up from the fountain. He'd try one more place before he go and see Sephiroth.

* * *

"Dammit!" Zack cursed as he sat down in the sand in the children's playground. He wasn't in the Slums either! Where the hell could he be! The sun had already begun to set and Zack still hadn't found his chocobo.

"What are you doing down here? Don't you know what day it is?"

"I know… It's National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day…" Zack sighed before turning to Tseng.

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating it?"

"I would be if I could find my chocobo, who seems to be M.I.A."

"Well, that can't be so. All cadets were given today off… Did you talk to Sephiroth yet? He may know where he is."

"You know you're like the third person to tell me to go see Seph…"

Tseng laughed.

"You never know…he may help you find what you are looking for…"

"He probably will." Zack said as he got out of the sand, dusting off his pants.

"Well, I'm off to see the general. Oh, and by the way, Reno's waiting for you." Zack said with a grin as Tseng's face turned red.

* * *

"Ahh…General…"

Zack paused at Sephiroth's door with a grin on his face. It seemed as though Sephy was in the holiday spirit. Whoever the general's chocobo was, they were sincerely enjoying their carrot. Deciding to find out who it was, Zack quickly opened the door and made sure to bang the door against the wall to notify his arrival.

"Sephy! I need your help!"

What Zack saw made the grin on his face widen. Sephiroth was sitting in his chair behind his desk with a half-naked cadet, who was still wearing his helmet, in his lap. The cadet gasped in shock and tried to button up his jumpsuit, but Sephiroth's hands quickly stopped him.

"What do you want Zack? Can't you see I'm… _busy_." Sephiroth said as he licked the cadet's nipple, causing his chocobo to moan and arch his back forward into Sephiroth, who grinned at the reaction he got.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't find my chocobo and everyone seems to think that you know where he is!"

"What does he look like?"

"Well, the funny thing is…he looks like a chocobo! He has blond spiky hair, like a chocobo, and he has blue eyes."

"Really now…did he accept your carrot?"

"No, he didn't for some reason…"

"I believe I know why…"

Sephiroth turned to the chocobo in his lap.

"Remove your helmet."

With a sigh, Sephiroth's chocobo did as it was told and Zack gasped in shock…for in Sephiroth's lap was the chocobo that he was looking for all day!

"Hey Zack…" the chocobo mumbled.

"CLOUD! What are you – With the – WHAT!"

Cloud's cheeks turned bright red before he buried his face into Sephiroth's shoulder, who had an evil smirk on his face.

"The reason why 'your' chocobo didn't accept _your_ carrot was because he had already accepted _my_ cucumber a long, long time ago. Besides, chocobos much rather prefer something that will last them longer than a carrot would…such as my cucumber. I hate to beak it to you Zack, but you had the wrong bait to begin with, along with the fact that this chocobo sought me out as soon as it was shipped here."

"…"

"Did I help you find what you were looking for?"

"..."

"Happy National –"

"I hate you…" Zack pouted before he turned around and walked out of Sephiroth's office, ignoring the evil chuckles and moans that sounded once he closed the door. From that day on, Zack made a mental note to never celebrate National Bring Your Chocobo to Work Day until he had a cucumber.

**End =)**

* * *

**A/N: ….LOL! I had a blast writing this. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


End file.
